


Rough Day

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, F/M, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, instead of sleeping on the ground they find a cozy little hotel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: Branch and Poppy had been walking for a while and they decided it was time to rest for the night.





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> me: okay i'm not gonna write another porn for trolls, i'm gonna write something real!!!  
> me: *writes this trash*  
> me: okay

Branch and Poppy were trudging through the forest as the sun began to set. The gray troll looked out ahead. He could see Bergan Town, but for a troll, it would take at least half a day.

He shook his head and looked back at his battered companion. “We’re resting for the night, alright?”

“No!” She shook her head. “We have to keep going. We have to save Creek and the others.”

Branch rolled his eyes at the mention of Creek. “Poppy… You’re clearly tired. And you need to rest. Until I came along you were having a bad time.”

She crossed her arms. “You’re right, but I’m good now, I…” She trailed off.

“Poppy…” He snapped his fingers.

She jumped at the sound. “I’m fine, I swear!”

“Right…” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I saw a hotel a little further down. We’ll stay there for the night.”

She huffed. “If you insist…”

The two walked further down before entering the hotel. They got a room and made their way to it. When they got there, Branch glanced around the room then back at Poppy. It was very clean, and frankly, she was a mess.

“I think I’m just gonna…” She nearly fell on the closest bed, but Branch caught her.

“Not so fast.” He held her up. “You should take a shower first. It’ll also help if your muscles are hurting.”

“Um… Okay.” She struggled to stand up.

“On second thought. Take a bath. I’ll help you.” He blushed slightly at the thought.

“You’ll help me?” She moved away from him and opened the bathroom door. “Branch, I’m an adult. I’m gonna be queen one day I think I can-“ She nearly fell over, again, but Branch caught her… Again. “Handle myself.”

“Right.” He put an arm around her waist and walked her in the bathroom.

She sat on the toilet seat as he turned on the bathtub faucet. “Are you gonna put bubbles in it?” She giggled. “I want lots of bubbles.”

He sighed. “Sure, Poppy.” He picked up the liquid soap and dumped the entire thing in the water. They were tiny hotel soaps after all. As he started to swish the water around to form bubbles, she got up and took off her dress and underwear. “Alright, I’m going to step out and let you undre-“ He turned around. “Poppy?!”

“What? You don’t bathe with clothes on.” She raised an eyebrow. “Branch… You’re not supposed to do that.”

He stared at the water. “I do undress to bathe... I just did not expect you to do that so quickly…”

“Oh!” She laughed nervously. “Sorry…”

He tried not to stare directly at her as he helped her into the water. He removed her headband and placed it on the counter. He picked up a washcloth and started to wash her back.

“What happened to you before I found you?” He asked as he lightly scrubbed her back.

She hummed quietly as he washed her. “Pretty sure I got eaten at least three times.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Yeah, but I got back up again.” She lifted her hands out of the water and looked at the bubbles.

“But, what if you hadn’t?” He moved to her arms.

“But, I did!” He had started to wash under her arms and she laughed. “Hey! That tickles!”

“Sorry…” He wasn’t really paying attention as he bathed her and his hand ran past her nipple, causing her to jolt. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“N- nothing…” She blushed. “Keep going.”

Since she hadn’t said anything he didn’t change the way he rubbed her. The cloth continued to brush past her sensitive part. She tried to be less noticeable about, but that was difficult.

Branch stopped when she noticed her shivering. “Is the water cold?” He felt it. “No… Are you sure you’re okay?”

“You’re rubbing my nipples.” She mumbled.

“What?”

“You’re touching my tits, Branch!”

He fell back after she spoke. “What?! Oh, God! Poppy, I’m sorry! I didn’t know!”

“I know you didn’t. Let’s finish before it actually gets cold…”

“Do you want to wash the rest of yourself?” He asked as he stood back up.

She shook her head. “No, you can go ahead… I don’t have the energy.”

“E- even down-“

“Yes.” She smiled slightly.

“A- Alright…” He took off his vest and went back to bathing her.

He rubbed the washcloth over her front again, but this time on purpose. He blushed as he moved down and rubbed her body with the cloth. When he went to wash her legs he lingered on her inner thigh for a bit too long and they both noticed. After he finished washing her body, he emptied the tub and wrapped her in a towel. She sat down and he started to wash her hair. He began to scrub deep and she shivered.

“Feels good…” She breathed.

Branch was actually dying on the inside. He had a boner that he had to keep away from her with all his might, but it was hard. Pun intended. He was right behind her and if she slumped back for a moment, it would’ve been over. “Are you getting tired?”

“A little…” She yawned and wrapped the towel around herself tighter.

“Okay, I’ll rinse your hair.” He helped her up and turned on the shower.

She leaned over, under the water and he started to get the soap out. Unfortunately, in the process, his biggest fear happened. When the contact was made, they both froze. Branch could honestly say he would rather die right now.

Rather than freaking out like he expected, she laughed. “You like me don’t you, Branch?”

“What?!” He moved back. “I… Poppy, please don’t do this…”

She sighed and took the towel that was around her and put it on her head, leaving her body bare. She turned off the water and looked at him. “Be honest. When you look at me, how do you feel?”

“I…” He covered his face. “I think you’re delirious.”

“You can talk to me Branch. I’ve already felt how you feel. Now you can just tell me how you feel.”

He crossed his arms and looked away. “Okay… I’m attracted to you. And I may or may not have had a crush on you. Is that what you wanted?”

“Yes.” She walked over to him and slowly kissed him.

Branch’s eye shot open as she pressed herself against him. She deepened the kiss and pushed her tongue against his. He opened his mouth more slightly and he began to relax. He closed his eyes as their tongues moved in sync with each other. After a while, they broke away and looked at each other.

“Branch…” She sighed.

“Y- yes, Poppy?”

“Touch me.”

She really didn’t have to ask. Branch slowly moved towards her chest and rubbed her nipples again. She was panting as he lightly pinched them. Branch swallowed as he turned her around and sat her on the counter.

He moved forward her and slowly licked her clit. She moaned quietly and put her hands on his head. He moved one of his hands up her stomach and moved to her nipples. He was pretty good at multitasking. She closed her eyes tightly and began to quietly say his name. He began to suck on the nub for a moment before sticking his tongue in her entrance. She held his hair tighter before shouting his name.

“Uhg, just like that…” He went back to her nub and sucked again before dragging his tongue up the entire area. Not too long after she she climaxed and started shouting his name.

She sighed. “Um… I hate to say this, but I’m tired. Can you take me to bed?”

He looked up at her. “Oh, no! It’s okay. I understand you need to rest. Do you want your dress?”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

He took her back to the room and helped her into the bed. She seemed to fall asleep immediately as he laid her there. He sighed as he looked at her. He tucked her in and went for his bed, but she grabbed his arm.

“Yes, Poppy?”

“Sleep in my bed?”

He smiled. “Sure, Poppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe a part two where Branch gets some


End file.
